Things I Should Not Do In Hogwarts
by Harley Godwin
Summary: Erin Bane spent her first year in Hogwarts struggling as a muggle-born witch in Slytherin, she became the class clown. Erin spent her second year accepting that she doesn't have to please Slytherin house because she is not the 'correct' blood type. In her third year, Erin realizes she's getting into trouble a lot more and now she knows what she shouldn't do in Hogwarts.
1. Wolfs Bane

It was my third year in Hogwarts, and for the seventh time in two weeks I sat in detention for Professor McGonagall. Apparently starting a bettering pool in the Great Hall on the fate of this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is not something the school permits. I had to give back all the money I had made from the bets, which I was quite disappointed about because I made a hefty profit.

'You may go,' McGonagall ordered. She was quite angry with me, but I assumed in a few days she'd cool off. At least until I did something she didn't like. I stood from the chair and took my notebook, quill and inkpot with me and waltzed down the hallways. It was dark outside the castle and I could hear the chatter of people making their way to their dorms.

'Erin!' someone called. I turned and flicked my blonde hair from my eyes. It was Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Prefect, who was once again warning me about getting into trouble. Hufflepuffs weren't bad. But I had gotten a few lectures from some of them, telling me I couldn't tell the first years they were going to be attacked by bees because of the colours of their house.

'Yes Mister Diggory?' I asked with a cheeky grin.

'Professor McGonagall said to warn you that you should go back to your dorm,' Diggory instructed.

'Would I go anywhere else?' I teased. He gave me a short smile before walking off and leaving me in the corridor by myself.

'Erin! Could you imagine being out there right now!' I sighed to myself, falling on the window of the corridor and gazing out at the Forbidden Forest. 'Oh to hear a howl of a werewolf and then to see one with my own eyes. Perhaps even capture one and bring it to the castle!'

I opened my notebook and began sketching a werewolf next to my notes of them. Large and hairy with great jaws that could chomp down on the next of fully grown man. Ten feet tall and hunched over with long arms and claws dragging along the ground. Giant feet and-

A shadow appeared over my shoulder and blotted out the light. I shut my notebook and looked around to see who was watching me.

'Quite a detailed drawing,' Lupin told me.

'Thank you Professor,' I said.

'You should probably finish it in your dorm Miss Bane,' he told me.

'I quite like this corridor, I think I might bring a bedroll down here instead,' I told him with a smirk before walking down to the dungeons. I stood in front of the stretch of damp stone wall and uttered the password in a proud voice.

'Pureblood.'

Even though I was actually muggle-born I didn't mind. The blood-status was not an issue to me as it was to most of my fellow classmates in my house. I found making jokes with muggle references were of the utmost hilarity because the purebloods never understood.

'Evening ladies,' I said, plopping myself down onto the green velvet couch beside Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Terence Higgs. Draco sent me a glare and Terence barely noticed.

'Back from detention Bane?' Pansy smirked.

'No, I'm still sitting in front of McGonagall, twiddling my thumbs,' I said, opening up my notebook again and setting it down on the table in the centre. I set the quill down and opened the pot of ink, sprawling my legs across the couch I waved my finger at it and began talking to myself.

'Vampires. They're usually pale with sharp fangs, capable of ripping through leather, used for puncturing the throat in order to feast upon blood,' I began.

'Are you ill?' Pansy spat at me, standing to her feet and storming away.

'Was it something I said?' I asked.

'Don't walk in here and start your usual ramblings Bane,' Draco warned.

'If you don't want to hear it, Draco dearest, then I don't recall strapping you down to that chair. Although I wouldn't mind doing that and I don't think you would have much of a problem with it either,' I said giving him a devilish grin and a flirtatious wink. He looked away uncomfortably and shifted in his chair. I smirked at him and sat up on the couch.

'Don't pretend you didn't notice the,' I paused, 'raw sexual tension between us.' I gave him a smirk and grinned at the way I made him feel awkward.

'Shut up Erin,' he growled. I sat back into the couch and waved my finger again.

'Vampires have an aversion to garlic and you can keep them at bay by using this. One can also use ones lips to scare Draco Malfoy away because he's afraid of people knowing that he secretly enjoys my luscious red lips,' I continued.

Draco slapped the notebook shut, crushing my quill and breaking the spell.

'You're just no fun sometimes,' I told him, pouting and crossing my arms. 'At least Higgs can take a joke.'

'Erin, our house has no points left because you've been getting into trouble since the start of the year. And we're not even back three weeks!' Draco scolded.

'Because you care so much about the House Cup and you try so hard to be a good little boy and win all the green sand in the hourglass!' I teased.

'Go to bed wolfs-bane,' he said, standing up from the chair.

'Only if you're waiting when I get up there,' I teased. He ignored me and disappeared through the common room with Higgs.

'Wolfs-bane,' I repeated with a smile. I laughed lightly and stared up at the glass roof, looking up into the greenish water of the Black Lake and watched as the creatures swam past, passing no remarks on the people below.

'Imagine being a fish. Or better! A mermaid! Scales and fins and webbed hands and a beautiful voice to lure their victims in,' I whispered to myself. 'Maybe a siren so I could be beautiful.'


	2. Potions and Detentions

I sat in Potions class beside Draco Malfoy at the end of the table. Today we were studying theory in simple potions that I wasn't paying attention to. Neither was Draco as he lay on his potions book with his eyes shut, sound asleep while I perfected my drawing of the Dark Mark on his arm. I always carried a pen from the muggle world with me in case I didn't have my ink pot with me and this was the perfect time to use my pen.

'Bane!' Snape called at me. I looked up and smiled.

'Yes Professor?' I asked innocently.

'Pay attention or you will be sitting in another detention this evening,' he snapped.

'Hey Professor, that rhymes! Pay attention or you'll be in detention,' I laughed. He glared at me until I stopped laughing. 'Professor, if you don't mind my saying, I think you take yourself far too seriously.' A few people in the class snickered but stopped immediately as Snape threw a quick glare over his shoulder at the class.

'Detention. For the rest of the week.' He slapped a book down on the table and Draco jumped in his seat, waking up finally. He looked up at Professor Snape in horror as he was also awarded detention for the rest of the week.

'Thanks a lot Erin,' Draco muttered as he walked past me to go to his next class.

'Hey!' I called at him. I grabbed my book and hurried out the door after him. I finally caught up to him through the mass of the crowd that had suddenly formed in the dungeons.

'What do you want?' he growled.

'I was wondering if you wanted to walk me to detention this evening and then back to the Common room. Oh the trip can be so lonely sometime!' I mocked, falling on him in an over-dramatic fashion. He pushed me off and I smirked at him.

'What do you want?' he repeated.

'I just wanted to walk with you. Relax. I figured why not, we're both headed to Care of Magical Creatures,' I said with a shrug. He didn't respond, but he didn't tell me to go away so I took that as a "sure you can walk with me Erin".

'Hi Draco,' Pansy Parkinson said flirtatiously as we arrived down at Hagrid's hut.

'Hi Pansy,' I said, mocking her whiney voice. She ignored me and pushed her way in to stand beside Draco.

'Draco! What is that on your arm?!' she gasped in horror. A smile grew on my face. Draco looked at his arm and quickly pulled the sleeve of his robes over it and glared at me.

'Oh come on, it's only a joke,' I told him.

'You could have him expelled!' Pansy hissed at me.

'Oh please, we wouldn't be that lucky,' I snickered.

'Stop it Bane, that's the third one in two weeks,' he warned me.

'Well I have to practice on someone and you just happen to fall asleep in most of our classes together. Do I bore you Draco? Would you prefer if I spiced things up a little?' I sent him a wink and bit my lip. He shifted in his stance uncomfortably and I giggled.

I turned away as class began.

'Hello Neville,' I said with a smile as I skipped happily past him through the corridor on my way to detention again. He didn't reply but he cast his head down to the ground immediately to avoid looking at me.

I arrived in detention once again and greeted Professor Snape. A glare was all I received from him. I sat down at the first desk and he placed a potions book in front of me and a few blank pieces of parchment. He placed an inkpot and a quill on top of the parchment and ordered me to begin writing out the book.

'Should I include the drawings?' I asked.

'No,' he snapped at me. I shrugged and began writing out the notes. Draco entered the classroom and he was scolded for being late. He hurried to the seat behind mine like a puppy with his tail between his legs. He was given the same book as me and requested to do the same.

'Don't fall asleep this time,' Snape warned with a scolding look.

When the hour had passed Draco was the first to jump from his seat and leave the potions book and his copy of it on Professor Snape's desk and hurry off out of the room. I placed mine neatly on the desk on top of Draco's and handed Professor Snape the potions book with a smile.

'Professor is it possible to create a potion that can poison a person a few days after it has been ingested?' I asked.

'Why on earth would you need that information,' he asked, his voice dripping with utter hatred for me as I kept him here longer than he needed to be.

'I was just wondering for my personal notes,' I said with a shrug, 'See you tomorrow in class Professor!' I hurried out the door and caught up to Draco who was walking with his shoulders hunched up as he stalked down the corridor towards the Common Room.

'That was interesting,' I commented.

'No it wasn't,' he said with a huff.

'You don't find poisons to be interesting?'

'No, I'm not planning on murdering anyone. Although I guess you can't say the same,' he scoffed.

'I'll have you know I would do no such thing. Murder just doesn't sound as fun as torture,' I said with a smirk. He missed the joke because he gave me a worried glare. I laughed and he picked up his pace.

'Hey, can I sit with you at dinner tomorrow?' I asked.

'No,' he said bluntly.

'Okay. Can I go with you and the others on the trip to Hogsmeade?'

'No,' he repeated.

'Oh come on, I won't say anything weird for the whole trip,' I said with a smile.

'You and I both know that is not possible for you Bane,' he laughed.

'Well, I'll at least try then,' I said. I stood in front of him, blocking his path until he gave me the answer I wanted to hear.

'Okay fine, you can come with us then. But you can't be your usual self,' he snorted.

'Aw thank you! I'll make it up to you for getting you into detention! I promise!' I smiled and threw my arms around him and gave him a large hug and a peck on the cheek. He pushed me away and I saw his pale cheeks turn pink and I gave him a smirk.

'Aw, you're gone all red,' I teased.

'When I said you can't be your usual self, I mean that starts now until we're back from Hogsmeade,' he warned.


End file.
